Just Say No
by Goldstar94
Summary: One simple word. All she had to do was say it and none of this would be happening.


**Title:** Just Say No.

**Pairings/Characters: **Puck, Quinn, Puck/Quinn

**Warnings:** No spoilers, one use of profanity, Dub-con

**Word count: **2,160

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! :]

**Summary: **One simple word. All she had to do was say it and none of this would be happening.

**A/N: **Originally written for myownmetaphor over at LJ for the Gleefic Valentine's Day Exchange.

When Quinn Fabray was six years old, she managed to get her hands on a Playboy magazine.

The young girl was playing in her parents' room when she stumbled upon the magazine, while she rummaged through her mother's drawers trying on her silk blouses and pearl necklaces. Quinn remembered that her father had cuff links in one of the drawers in his nightstand, so she opened all the drawers to the piece of furniture in hopes of finding the gold and emerald gems that would complete her too expensive, too grown-up, over-sized look. It was while she was scouring the middle drawer she discovered the periodical hidden underneath a leather-bound Bible and a novel by the name of _Jesus Calling_. Initially shocked and horrified by the suggestive cover, Quinn shut the drawer as quickly as she could and closed her eyes tightly, trying to erase the image of the cover from her mind. It wasn't long, however, until her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to glance at the cover once again to get a better look and see what else the pages inside had in store.

With reservations, Quinn took the magazine out of her father's nightstand and tucked it underneath her mother's shirt and scurried up the stairs to her room. She locked her door and settled herself on the pink carpet in front of it. She removed the magazine from her shirt and stared in awe at the glossy cover featuring a nude, busty, blonde woman, with dainty pink flowers in her hair that she also used to cover her breasts. Delicately, Quinn turned the page of the magazine to find a variety of women in an array of suggestive poses wearing little to no clothing. It made the six year old uncomfortable at first, but she later grew more accustomed with the nudity and the risque nature of the magazine, so that she even tried to pose like the Playboy Bunnies. Once she was through with the magazine, she stood up and gazed at herself in her mirror. Quinn turned sideways and noticed that her body lacked the hillocks the other women had on their chests. She grabbed a pair of her dainty lace socks from her closet and stuck them down her shirt, so she could picture what she would look like once her body developed. At her age, she may not have understood the opposite sex and what attracted them to women, but she was able to assume that men liked women that looked like Pamela Anderson and Jenny McCarthy. Quinn longed for the day that she would develop curves like those women.

When Quinn Fabray was eight years old, she walked in on her parents having sex.

It was scarring to say the least.

Since she neglected to have any form of the sex talk with her daughter, Mrs. Fabray did what any mother would do; confront the situation and provide an explanation for her daughter for what she had witnessed. A truthful explanation. Which was something rare in their household. If a topic was too touchy or controversial, the Fabray's did what any family with a picture-perfect, put-the-Cleaver's-to-shame facade would do: They avoided it with all their might. But Mrs. Fabray knew that this topic was much too important to just avoid, so she sat her daughter at the dinning room table with a teacup of mint tea and a cucumber sandwich to discuss the issue. Choosing her words carefully so she could keep intact whatever was left of her daughter's innocence, she explained that what Quinn saw was something known as sex. Mrs. Fabray made sure to say that sex was something that should only happen between a husband and his wife, because you should only allow that connection to occur with someone you love and are married to. "One day when you're older, sweetie, you are going to meet a man, like your daddy, who you love and who loves you as much in return. And someday you are going to want to marry that person and have babies with him. Do you understand?"

Her daughter stared at her blankly.

When Quinn Fabray was fourteen, she finally filled out a C-cup.

As her body developed, her chest quickly increased in size from training bra to A-cup to B-cup to finally, a C-cup. On the first day of high school, as she clasped the hook of her white, lacy, padded bra, she couldn't imagine a better way to start off a new school year.

Quinn embraced her new curves.

She didn't mind the attention she received from the attractive boys, who very much appreciated her new body.

When Quinn Fabray was fifteen, her parents gave her a promise ring and convinced her that she should promote abstinence at her school by starting a Celibacy Club.

(See above.)

When Quinn Fabray was sixteen, she lost her virginity.

This was after her hatred for Rachel Berry intensified.

Quinn knew that she was far more superior to Rachel. Everyone knew this. After all, Quinn was the most popular girl in school. Every guy in school had a crush on her; she was captain of the cheerleading squad, and the most popular, attractive boy in school was in love with her.

Or, so she thought.

Ever since Finn had begun participating in glee club, he had grown more and more distant from Quinn, and as time progressed his interests changed drastically. Rather than tossing a football around with his teammates or going to parties on the weekend, he preferred staying home and practicing his vocal scales or going over to Rachel's house to compare the original Broadway cast to revival cast soundtracks. His behavior perplexed and frustrated Quinn to an indescribable extent. Though she would never admit it, she felt threatened by Rachel. Why did he like her? Was it the penny loafers? Quinn had no idea what attracted her boyfriend to Rachel, but she knew whatever it was, she couldn't compete with it.

The only resolution she could see was to make Finn feel how she felt; make him feel like he had competition.

So one day after glee club was dismissed, Rachel and Finn casually flirted with each other over sheet music and Quinn approached Finn's competition: his best friend, Puck. Hiking up her skirt slightly and fluffing her flawless ponytail, she strutted over to the boy with the mohawk and in her most flirtatious voice, asked him what he was doing that night. "Uh, I was just going to crank call Domino's a couple times and light dog shit on fire and set it on my neighbor's porch. Why?"

"Do you want to do something tonight?"

After Puck agreed to spend time with her, she triumphantly walked to her locker, where Finn was waiting for her to gather her belongings. "Hey, you want a ride home?"

"No thanks. Puck said he could give me a ride,"

"Puck?"

"Mh-mm. We're going to hang out tonight at his house, so he just offered me a ride.

"Oh." The fact that he was jarred by this news was clearly read on his face.

"So, I guess I'll see you around. Have a good weekend, baby," she said, as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

It wasn't until her second Blue Hawaiian wine cooler that she started to make out with Puck.

There, sitting on his back porch in vinyl lawn chairs, enjoying what was left of the summer weather, he mentioned how he'd had a crush on her since the fourth grade and how it always killed him to see her with Finn all the time, especially since Finn was his best friend and he knew he couldn't ever go after her. He also casually mentioned that he always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, even if it was just one time. She pondered her next move as she leaned on the arm of her lawn chair. He came across as genuine in his emotions and she was feeling somewhat tipsy, so she leaned across to his chair and kissed him softly on the lips. Their lips were barely touching at first, but then Quinn felt his hand on the back of her head pulling her face closer to his. Whether it was because of the booze or out of jealousy towards Finn and Rachel, she was feeling bold and she let her tongue enter his mouth. She kissed him like she was trying to prove something. Like she was trying to prove she was better than Rachel Berry.

For a moment, she contemplated pulling away. She had a boyfriend. She shouldn't be kissing other guys. Especially when the other guy was her boyfriend's best friend. But she figured that there must be some unspoken rule that it was okay to make out with your boyfriend's best friend as long as it was a one-time thing. And her head was all woozy, anyway, and his lips were soft and his hands were warm and he wasn't the one who flirted with Rachel Berry and he whispered how sexy she was into her ear between sloppy kisses. And she really needed to hear that-- she felt fat that day. So, she had no objections to the situation, despite her conflicting morals.

Quinn pulled away first and licked her lips. She could taste his blackberry wine cooler. Puck smiled at her and she inwardly giggled to herself. "Come here," he said in a low, husky tone that made her feel weak.

He pulled her into his chair, so she's in his lap. He kissed her again, this time less like they were horny middle-schoolers in a frenzy. He slid his hand underneath the back of her cheerleading uniform shirt and it sent shivers down her spine. It as time to stop, she thought. Just say no.

But she didn't.

And before she knew it, he was on top of her and his hand was touching her breast through her bra. It caught her off guard and she pulled her lips away and sat up on her elbows. He stared at her, confused, and she looked at him the same way. She was doing something wrong. There was no doubt in her mind that this was true. Her conscience was shouting at her to stop-- to stop and call Finn and see if he wants to go see a movie tonight, and she could pretend that nothing happened with Puck and everything would stay the same. But all she could think about was today and how Rachel twirled her hair as Finn talked to her about some pointless, mundane glee thing and how Finn laughed at her jokes and seemed genuinely engaged in whatever she was saying, and how she couldn't recall the last time she made him laugh the way Rachel did, and how she really, really felt fat today, and how she felt kind of sleepy from the wine coolers, and how tasty Puck's lips were. Just say no, her mind told her. But she wasn't thinking clearly to begin with. And she took off his tee shirt and kissed him again, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He removed her top, and she had never been this exposed in front of a boy before in her life, and she thought that if it wasn't for the wine coolers, this wouldn't be happening.

The sun was beginning to set and they were concealed by large oak trees that surround his backyard. Puck's hands reached up her red and white cheerleading skirt and removed her underwear. Just say no, Fabray.

She felt his fingers enter her and she clenched around them and let a moan escape from her mouth.

Come on, just say no.

He undid his belt buckle and slid off his jeans and boxers.

Jesus, Quinn, tell him no. No. No. No.

He penetrated her and it hurt so much and she clawed at his back with her fingers..

Just. Say. No.

It didn't even feel good.

Why was she doing this?

One simple word. All she had to do was say it and none of this would be happening.

No.

No.

No.

No.

It felt like an eternity before it was over. When the act was done, he got off her and put his clothes back on.

She lay there for a moment.

She felt nothing.

She finally sat up and shamefully put her panties and her shirt back on.

Her head really hurt. She shouldn't have drank all those wine coolers.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and get under her sheets and cry and pray that Finn never finds out about this, pretend that everything that happened tonight was just a dream: a really bad dream.

And she did.

When Quinn Fabray was sixteen, she found out she was pregnant.


End file.
